


Too Long to Wait: Of Names

by claudia603



Series: Too Long to Wait [15]
Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Domestic, Interspecies, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-18
Updated: 2010-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-09 00:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claudia603/pseuds/claudia603
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A discussion on what to name the baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Long to Wait: Of Names

Frodo pulled himself up in bed and leaned against the head board. He was glad to see Aragorn. He put down his heavy book. He was in the process of reading as many of the books in Gondor's archive as possible. He had always meant to read more of the country's history and study the maps, and now was as good a time as any.

"How are you feeling?" Aragorn asked. Ever since Koslorn had dictated full bed rest after Frodo had collapsed walking up a flight of stairs, Aragorn came up several times during his day to make sure Frodo was comfortable and well.

"Like a snake who has swallowed prey twice its size."

Aragorn had had to give him some of his roomy nightshirts. Months ago Frodo had grown out of his own clothing. The sight of himself, bloated like a giant spider, terrified and fascinated him. He put his hand on his belly. He could feel faint movement, and it made his heart swell with joy. Aragorn sat at the foot of the bed and rubbed Frodo's swollen ankles.

"Are you having any difficulty breathing?" he asked. "Last night I heard you wheezing."

"No, not too much," Frodo said. "But then, I don't move around a lot. I don't know if I can take two and half more months of this, though."

Aragorn nodded. His eyes were lined with worry, and Frodo felt sorry for him. He had to feel helpless in this situation. He was a powerful king and warrior and he had control. Frodo knew that it concerned him greatly that Frodo's stomach already looked as large in proportion to his body as that of a woman within days of labor.

"Don't worry," Frodo took his hand. "It will work out. I feel fine. I have full faith that between you and Koslorn, that you'll pull a healthy heir out of me."

"I wish you wouldn't jest in that way. I will not be able to focus on that until I know it will be all right for you."

"Have you thought more on names?" Frodo asked. He was annoyed because Aragorn had been avoiding the subject, almost as if he was afraid to get attached before he knew the outcome.

"What names are popular in the Shire?" Aragorn forced a smile. He adjusted the pillows behind Frodo's back.

"Sam sent me a list. He should know, with as many little ones that he has. I know that most of the maid children have flower names. He's going to try to make it here by May. Perhaps Pippin might come as well."

Aragorn sighed and clutched his hands together. "I wish your friends could come sooner. I hate to think of you up in this room alone with nobody to talk to."

"It is all right," Frodo said. "You are here in the evenings. And some of your guardsmen keep me company. They are very kind. They are always asking if I need something. Just the other day one of them brought me a chocolate ice. It was the most wonderful thing I'd ever tasted!"

"I could get you more of that," Aragorn said, standing. "Would you like some?"

"Oh, thank you. I would love it. But don't go now." Frodo clutched his hand. "Stay here a few more moments and talk to me."

Aragorn sat again. He smiled as if just remembering something. "Oh! I neglected to tell you this immediately. I received this morning a message from Dunland. They have accepted the terms."

Frodo's eyes widened and he squeezed Aragorn's arm. "That's wonderful! I knew you could do it! If anyone can create peace in Middle Earth, it would be you."

Frodo had never felt more proud. In some ways Aragorn's job had been easy. Everyone had been so relieved about Sauron's fall that they had been willing to concede to the new king. But there were others who had barely been aware of the war and the new king. There had been trouble in the Shire and Bree right after the war. Frodo shuddered when he thought about the battle that had been fought right in front of Bag End! But he had faith that Sam had brought Bag End back to his rightful state.

Aragorn chuckled. "I don't know about that." He bent down to give Frodo a kiss. Frodo was huge and bloated, but under Aragorn's affectionate gaze he felt warm and content. If he had one wish it would be that both he and the child could survive. Having an heir would mean so much to Aragorn, but aside from the kingship, Aragorn had a strong and loving heart—he would be perfect to help raise a child. Frodo felt a yanking love for the little creature inside him. The risk to himself was enormous, but he hoped to live at least long enough to hold him or her.

"That's all I ask," he whispered.

"What?" Aragorn asked.

"Nothing," Frodo said. He managed a smile. "I suppose you must go back now."

Aragorn sighed, climbing to his feet and looking at the door with reluctance. "Yes, I must go for now. But I'll be back in a few hours. I will challenge you to another game of playing cards."

He kissed Frodo again with new vigor. Frodo reached behind Aragorn's neck and pulled him closer. "Stay," he gasped.

"No, I cannot. I will be back soon."

Frodo released him. "All right."


End file.
